


A Family Matter

by Dravni



Series: The Chronicles of R2 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: When a retired Kingsman develops Alzheimers disease and becomes dangerous, what happens then?





	A Family Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wrapped In Wool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520088) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> This is really dark, at least for me. 
> 
> Based on a prompt by @writing-central reblogged by @anarchycox on tumblr. 
> 
> I am also a dumbass. I don't know what I did but this story is a continuation of a series. If you have never read it, it will probably make zero sense.

_l understand. May l see him for a few minutes? Maybe l can get him to surrender._

**_Of course. Please be careful. He is unstable. We still don't know if Kay and Bedivere will make it. We're sorry it had to come to this._ **

She walks to her father's townhouse. It is the same one she grew up in. She knocks on the door and announces herself. She looks up into the security camera and waits for the scan to complete. The door automatically opens and a voice over the intercom tells her to hurry in.

The house is in disarray. Piles of books and papers are stacked around the living room and there is writing on the walls. Long rambling notes with diagrams. The only exception to the mess is her Papa's piano. It still shines as if it were just polished. There is also empty takeaway containers, of which many have bugs around them. How could she have not been aware of this development? Maybe if she had, all of this wouldn't have happened.

**l'm in the dining room.**

She walks into the dining room and her father is at the table with a bottle of Scotch and two glasses.

_You don't like Scotch._

**l've aquired a taste for it.**

He opens the bottle and pours out a measure in each glass. They both pick up their glasses and click them, then they down the dark amber liquid.

**l expected them to send Gemma, not my own daughter.**

_You attacked two Kingsmen. They know l'm the only one you wouldn't harm. Stephan and Mohammad are both critical due to you. Seriously, Dad, what were you thinking?_

**They had to be stopped. Kingsman had to be stopped.** _  
_

_You betrayed us, after everything we worked for._

**Because I realized that we were on the wrong side all along. It’s hard to accept that we were the bad guys, but everything makes sense now.**

_How did you come to this conclusion? Dad, please make me understand. They are going to kill you._

Her father gets up from the table and walks toward a portait of his husband. He touches Hamish's face, sliding his fingers against the cheek.

**lt's all there, on the wall. It took years for me to see the changes. How much we're isolated, how we preemptive strike at those who oppose us. I'm not just talking about the bad guys, l'm also talking about governments and activists who don't adhere to the Kingman policy.**

He turns to his daughter and walks back to the table.

**You need to leave. I don't want you as collateral damage. Please go as far away from here as possible. I'm not going quietly and you have to raise my grandson.**

_One last drink before l go?_

He pours the Scotch and they drink together for the last time. She stands up and walks around to hug her father for the last time. They clutch at each other and she can feel his tears on her shoulder.

**l love you Riley Rose.**

She releases him and walks toward the door. She turns around.

_l love you, too, Daddy._

Tears fall from her eyes as she put her hand into her pocket and activates the poison pen. Her father smiles at her. He knows what she has done. And then it's over.

R2 walks over to the wall and begins to read. It's difficult, especially with the tears.

**********************************************

_lt's done_

**_R2?_ **

_Consider it a family matter._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The is going to be a second chapter. It should be up soon-ish.


End file.
